


My Cherry Pie

by sandean_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apple Pie Life (Supernatural), Bad Pick-Up Lines, Castiel Does Not Understand (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel does no capiche, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Does Not Get Pie, Dean Winchester Loves Chick-Flicks, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Endgame Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Jealous Dean Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester is So Done, Unrequited Love, cherry pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandean_cas/pseuds/sandean_cas
Summary: “I love you.”Dean almost drops his plate when he hears Cass’ declaration.“I’ve loved you for so long; I can’t bare another moment without you knowing. You are my Heaven, my perfect partner. I love you more than life more than the earth and the stars… more than my Father. There’s nothing I wouldn’t give for you, nothing I wouldn’t do to make you happy and no one I’d ever put above you. I need yo-”Dean’s breath hitches and he turns on his heel, high-tailing it back to the kitchen, suddenly too nauseous to eat his pie.Somehow he finds himself in the woods outside the bunker still clutching at the plate of pie as though it’s a tether to reality. That he’d actually heard those words. Those words that were everything he ever wanted to hear. Everything he wanted to say.Except…Those words weren’t meant for him.They were meant for Sam.





	My Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da!
> 
> Another short fic to tide you over.

“I love you.”

Dean almost drops his plate when he hears Cass’ declaration.

“I’ve loved you for so long; I can’t bare another moment without you knowing. You are my Heaven, my perfect partner. I love you more than life more than the earth and the stars… more than my Father. There’s nothing I wouldn’t give for you, nothing I wouldn’t do to make you happy and no one I’d ever put above you. I need yo-”

Dean’s breath hitches and he turns on his heel, high-tailing it back to the kitchen, suddenly too nauseous to eat his pie.

Somehow he finds himself in the woods outside the bunker still clutching at the plate of pie as though it’s a tether to reality. That he’d actually heard those words. Those words that were everything he ever wanted to hear. Everything he wanted to say.

Except…

Those words weren’t meant for him.

They were meant for Sam. For someone who would be brave enough to return them.

He’d missed his window, fumbled the ball. Epically screwed up, like he always does. He’d been so caught up in himself, in hiding his own feelings that he’d missed the kicker. Cass is in love with Sam. Sam. The brother who is his exact opposite. He should feel happy. And in some dark corner he does. But for now he pushes that part away, flings the plate into a nearby tree and sinks to the ground, sobbing silently at a love so lost that it was never his to begin with.

…

Dean walked robotically into the bunker, those words still ringing in his ears. He’d never forget them. Never forget the soul crushing agony when he stopped outside Sam’s bedroom.

How long had they been together? For such passionate declarations? How long had he been a love-struck fool?

He’d let all the sadness and anger out in the woods. Now, only a great big chasm of nothing remained.

Sometimes he’d let himself hope… dream even, as he lay in bed. He’d close his eyes and think of a better place, an alternative timeline maybe, where Castiel loved him. Then he’d open them and remember where he was, who he was… that he couldn’t love and wasn’t worthy of love.

“Dean!” Sam calls. He freezes like a deer in the headlights, not prepared to face them so soon.

“Are you trying to catch hypothermia?” his brother demands. Maybe he was. Maybe he wishes he were dead instead of this.

“I just lost track of time. No biggie.”

“You’re freezing Dean, you were out there for hours! Your face is practically frostbitten!” he fusses, immediately swaddling Dean in a sea of blankets. “Cass!” he bellows, and sure enough the angel saunters into the room, eyes widening at the sight of Dean.

“Let me heal you.” he suggests, immediately walking over. Dean doesn’t get the whole fuss, he’s just cold but he lets Cass heal him anyway, if only for that two fingered touch against his forehead.

…

The following weeks were the worst form of torture, worse than Hell, worse than Alistair.

He’d finally taken stock of just how oblivious he had been. Sam and Cass eyed each other throughout dinner, speaking in some language that only the two of them understood, they stopped talking whenever Dean walked into the room, he’d seen Cass sneak into Sam’s bedroom more than once. He’d had to almost kill his liver to put that out of his mind.

Worst of all, he can’t even let on that he knows. And it’s slowly driving him insane

They both seem skittish around him. As though they expect him to explode when he finds out. So that day, after dinner, he finally does the right thing for his brother and his best friend.

“You two don’t have to hide it.” he states, hating how small his voice sounds, but he presses on, knowing that if he chickens out now, he’ll never have the courage to say those words again. “You don’t have to worry, I’m fine with it. I’m happy for you both.” The words taste like acid and he can’t look at them, but they’re out there. His friggin stamp of approval; never to be revoked.

Sam stares at him with a pinched expression. “What?”

Oh, stupid shit is going to make him draw this out. The big brother in him is over the moon for Sam, for finding someone to be happy with. However, the part of him that’s in love screams and rages at the injustice. “Your relationship. Heard all those sappy love confessions Cass.”

They both gape at him.

“You heard us?” Cass’ face drains of blood and he suddenly looks very nervous.

“Relax Cass. There’s no two people I love more than you two.”

Sam scoffs, “Right.” He says, folding his arms, “So you saw us together and then you ran outside for almost five hours and came back with hypothermia because your so overjoyed for us.”

Dean barely holds in his flinch, “I was giving you two some time. We both know that love confessions and sex go hand in hand.”

“You’re such a liar Dean.”

“Sam!” snaps Castiel. He turns to Dean next, “I’m not in love with Sam.”

Okay.

Now Dean is lost in the woods all over again.

“Sam was just helping me… uh, coaching me on how to tell someone I like them.”

“So,” he says, wanting to clarify, “You’re still in love. But not with Sam.”

“Yes.” Confirms the angel.

Thank Heaven. Dean almost deflates in relief, and much to his chagrin, Sam picks up on it. “You could at least be happy for him Dean. He’s found a way to be happy! I know you want him around for cases and your stupid movies but this is his life. He deserves this.”

“I know. I’m sorry Cass, I just-” he cuts himself off, wracking his mind for any way to escape this conversation. Zilch, nada. So instead he forces himself to ask the dreaded question: “Who is it buddy?”

“Yea.” Sam pipes up, “You never told me either.”

Cass blushes and glances at Sam. Dean feels his world crumbling once more, thinking that Sam’s name is on the tip of his lips.

“Sam.” He says, “Remind me of what the first step is.”

Sam’s forehead wrinkles in confusion but he clears his throat and says cautiously, “You compliment them a bit and work your way up to asking them out on a date?”

“Dean.” He begins, “You could be a porn star. Easily.”

Dean stands there, speechless.

Cass’ eyes flit to Sam, searching for approval, “You are so hot I think I could lay you down and fry bacon on you.”

His eyes bulge out and Sam just stares on in horror at the train wreck.

“Cass!” he calls, cutting off the next cheesy pickup line that. “You know I’m a sucker for bacon.”

“So are you adequately complimented?” Cass asks, walking closer, “Because I really want to take you on that date.”

Dean smiles. “You're my cherry pie Cass.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm running out of head-cannons to write about. I'd be more than willing to write about any prompts you guys send me :D


End file.
